Perseverance Should Be a Sin
by Kikumaru Plushie
Summary: Fuji's wondering when this girl will leave him alone. This girl is wondering if he's really gay. Fuji doesn't know when making fun of her will cease to amuse him. This girl wishes she had better comebacks. Oneside-ish FujiOC, TezuFuji Later.Probably.
1. I Don't Like You

**A/N: Okay so Tezuka doesn't make an appearance YET in the story. But he will...he will, in some upcoming chapter. It's a short first chapter but my chapters get progressively longer after each update.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Character Development?**

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke didn't like a lot of things. He didn't like losing, dogs…and Mizuki. Well…actually he didn't like a lot of people…he just had an extremely huge amount of hatred for Mizuki.

But on top of that he hated being defied. Anyone who defied him deserved to be punished _severely_.

_He _was dumped by his _girlfriend_. Of course they both mutually felt that they would be breaking up quite soon, _he _wanted to break _her _heart. It would've brought him more pride and joy.

Whatever. Fuji was just above it cause he was that good. It was time for tennis practice anyway.

* * *

"Narumi-chan, did you really break up with Fuji?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I…really don't want to talk about it," Narumi said closing the book she was reading, "He's all yours if you want him Asami-chan."

"I didn't mean it like that…" Asami mumbled.

"I'm sure you didn't" Narumi said sarcastically, getting up and making her way towards and exiting the classroom.

Asami sat alone in the classroom. She buried her face in her hands. She groaned. Narumi-chan had shiny brown hair, clear skin, a pretty figure, and chocolate brown eyes. Of course Fuji would date someone like her. Asami on the other hand looked like a pretty generic japanese student. You know black hair and black eyes. I mean look at Atobe...wtf is up with his hair color.

"I wonder what Fuji thinks of me…" She mumbled, "Damn it! I wish I had a real personality. Maybe I'd be a little more attractive if I seemed interesting…"

* * *

Honestly, no one on the tennis team really liked the freshman cause basically they were, you know…freshman. Everyone basically avoided them like a disease.

Today, though, they almost pitied Horio as Fuji pelted tennis balls him. (Of course 'almost' being the key word here) Actually a lot of people found it quite entertaining.

Today, they were suppose to help the freshman train by serving them tennis balls which they of course had to return…unless they all basically sucked (which they did). Except for Ryoma, he's special.

"I think Fuji has some passive aggressive anger he has been building up," Inui said to particularly no one.

But everyone kind of heard him, but they wanted to slap him for pointing out the obvious.

Everyone just kind of stood and watched. No one wanted to disturb him and face death. HUZZAH. A brave character decided to stand up to Fuji before he got arrested for assault…or murder for that matter.

"Fuji," Tezuka said putting a hand on Fuji's shoulder, "I think you should take a break."

Fuji took a deep breath and smiled.

"Why?"

"You can't hurt the freshmen," Tezuka said with a slight frown and then he mumbled, "…They're really good at cleaning the tennis courts."

It was quite un-Tezuka-like to say that since he doesn't really say much at all, but he didn't like the freshmen either…except for Ryoma. He was Seigaku's Pillar and without him the tennis team would really suck when Tezuka left.

"Okay," Fuji said. Then he just walked away.

And he didn't come back.

* * *

**A week after homework, tending to cactuses, about obviously playing tennis…**

* * *

The bell rang which signaled lunch time. Asami mustered all the courage she had which actually wasn't all that much. She walked out of the classroom and spotted Fuji in the hallway. Wow, what a coincidence.

"Fuji-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you-"

"No," Fuji said bluntly, reading her mind, "I don't like you."

"Ehh…" Asami said staring off with a dazed expression, "Wait…what? why?...?!"

"Well, basically you have no distinct personality and you lack the ability to make conversation." Fuji paused and just rethought what he had just said. "…Sorry I'm just in a bad mood...I just broke up with my girlfriend last week and-"

"Y-you…YOU WHORE."

Asami just paused for a moment and wondered what the hell just came out of her mouth and thinking that maybe the word 'whore' wasn't exactly the right word to use.

Fuji just stared at her with a serious expression, almost like a glare, but his eyes were still closed as if saying 'I shouldn't waste the effort of opening my eyes.'

What ensued was a painful silence that absolutely scared the crap out of Asami. After a few minutes Fuji calmed himself down and sighed.

"I guess I deserved that," He said pleasantly as his light smile returned to his face. She was confused for a second.

"No! Hate me, it's perfectly _fine," _She said frantically, "I insulted you and-"

"I said it's _fine,_" Fuji said a little more sternly, although his usual smile was still plastered on his face.

"U-uh...okay..."

* * *

**So um, I was suppose to be a little serious about this story, but it seemed to turn out a bit silly. Before someone nags me about Fuji having a girlfriend and all. He's a perfectly healthy growing boy who could have a girlfriend if he wanted. You know, unless you guys think he's into Tezuka or something like that...(Which he probably is)**

**8/08- rewrote the chapter a bit .**

* * *


	2. Free Ice Cream?

**Fmuder****: **LMAO I did not realize that mistake at all. I felt quite silly that I described a generic Japanese student wrong but I didn't really mean to sound sarcastic (maybe it would've sounded funnier if I had tried to haha)

Btw, Thanks for the Ferret Video! I was cracking up at the ending. I absolutely loved it.

**A/N: I felt like my OC needed some character development but whenever I tried to give her a personality she just ended sounding REALLY annoying. So right now it's really hard to give her an actually personality or maybe she does have one but I just haven't really noticed. Also my OC is in no way blood related to anyone in the series...**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Maybe Just a Bit Too Harsh **

Fuji sat there pondering about that girl he had rejected yesterday at lunch. He had to admit that he was a bit harsh at first but there was no need to insult him even after he apologize. Although, Fuji had to admit it was quite amusing. He only recognized her _after _her confession to be Asami Michiri, close from of his ex-girlfriend. For some reason though, she annoyed him. It was either Fuji unconsciously abhors spiteful feelins toward his ex's friend or that she was just the type of person that Fuji didn't like at all.

She was gullible and awkward, someone who would be easily taken advantage of. Those people who you could make fun of and they just wouldn't understand you at all. She probably wasn't dense though, just a little idiotic.

After a few more seconds, he dimissed the subject as he finished up the last of his homework. He heard Eiji quietly whine besides him as he made a huge red 'X' on his homework.

"Nya…This math makes no sense…" Eiji whined as he scratched his head and looked extremely confused.

Well it _was_ study period and Fuji had already finished most of his homework.

"I'll help you Eiji," Fuji said as he took out his math notes from yesterday's lesson.

"Really? Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The red head chimed happily.

* * *

"You tried to ask him out _one _week after I broke up with him?!" Narumi said in disbelief, "_AND _you called him a whore?! Who does that?!"

Narumi shook her head. She wonder how Asami Michiri could have screwed up so badly.

"I feel like such a bitch now…" Asami said ready to cry.

"He's usually a pretty nice guy," Narumi said confused, "I can't believe he just outright rejected you. Well actually I thought that you'd try to talk to him or something for while before you just asked him out."

"I'm…I'm going to go apologize at lunch…" Asami mumbled.

"NO TALKING IN CLASS." The teacher screamed as she chucked a piece of chalk at Asami's head with her mad ninja skills.

* * *

RINGGGG!!

Lunch time!

Lunch was the worst part of the day that Asami had been dreading. Making her way to the magical hallway that everyone seemed to been in at the same time, she found Fuji in no time.

She stared at his back as he walked away deciding whether she should run away screaming or actually apologize.

"Fuji-kun!"

Well too late to run away now.

He turned around and faced Asami.

"Yes?" Fuji said tilting his head a bit to the side curiously. He had expected that he wouldn't see her again after that strange confession.

"About yesterday…I was acting like an idiot and-" Asami began but was cut off.

"Yes, you were acting like an idiot," Fuji said making the insult sounds somewhat pleasant.

_'How long until she'll snap' _Fuji thought silently as he looked for some facial expression indicating she was angry although all he got was an extremely confused look.

"Um…well anyways, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being really inconsiderate," Asami said, then she added, "…and I'm really really sorry for calling you a whore..."

"It's alright," Fuji said in an apologetic, "Saa…It's something only and idiot could pull off."

He paused waiting for a reaction.

_'He's purposely trying to piss me off isn't he?' _Asami thought silently, _'He's not taking me seriously...'_

"Could you take me a bit more seriously?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow. He gave her a pat on the head.

"I'll get Asami-chan some ice cream then," Fuji said as though he were rewarding his dog for performing a trick correctly.

Asami stared at him wondering if he remembered that she was the same age as him…not some five-year-old girl. But hey free ice cream why _not _accept.

And so maybe this is the part where this lovely relationship will bloom into many lovely beautiful colors? Haha…**NAWTTT**

* * *

**Pointless drabble to pass the time by**

* * *

Inui looked at the progress report for the semester. He had an extremely confused and horrified expression on his face.

Honors English – 99

Advance Algebra II/Calculus- 100

Computer Programming I- A

Honors Chemistry- 56

Honors World History- 96

Home Ec- C+

He looked at the grade in Chemistry and stared at it. After a good stare he looked over at Eiji's progress report. He had gotten a 95 in Chemistry. IMPOSSIBLE.

"Eiji…did you really get a 95 in chemistry?" Inui asked since it was totally against his calculations.

"Nya, I'm not sure, but I'm not complaining!" Eiji said happily. Then he looked over at Inui's progress report, "Woah! A 59 in chemistry and a C in Home Ec, that's not like you at all Inui."

"Indeed, it's not," Inui replied, "And it's a C+ not a C."

"Whatever."

After class he talked to the teacher.

And he left the class with a satisfied expression.

"Are you still failing chemistry, nya?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Actually I have a 95 in Chemistry," Inui said satisfied, "On the other hand Eiji, _you _are failing chemistry."

"What?! Wait does that mean you don't have a C in Home Ec either?" Eij isaid pretty disappointed that he actually didn't get an A in chemistry, not that he really expected an A anyways.

"No," Inui said, then he frowned, "It's actually a D+"

He didn't understand why though. His cooking was absolutely delicious.

* * *

**I wanted to include the other members of Seigaku cause I was kind of tired about writing about my OC and Fuji, and that other girl. Um...Well review I guess. CC is greatly appreciated and...you guys are all great people. **

**Not sure where I'm going with Fuji and my OC for all you guys know I might be pairing Fuji up with Tezuka. But don't get your hopes up too high because I know everyone loves the TezuFuji pairing :)**

**I keep finding typos everytime I seem to read my chapters over...hopefully I found them all and it didn't interfere with the meaning of anything.**

* * *


	3. A Sad Attempt

**A/N: Hopefully I didn't portray Fuji as and extremely evil person because well he can be sometimes, but other than that he seems like a cool kid. My chapters are short because it's easier to proofread shorter chapters and stuff and I can update faster. I feel like including shorts at the end since including only my OC, Fuji, and that other girl would seem kind of boring. **

**I'm also trying to use a more serious tone. It's not working that well though. I'm going to attempt to be romantic but when I try to it just sounds ridiculously stupid XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Too Much Ice Cream Makes You Fat**

* * *

Both Fuji and Asami were sitting down around those quaint little tables you find near ice cream parlors. Asami had gotten herself a large strawberry ice cream; Fuji got himself a small black raspberry frozen yogurt. It was quite sunny outside with a few clouds in the sky. Fuji's chestnut colored hair was wet from the shower he had taken after practice. He had that fresh flowery smell on it. It smelled pretty good.

Asami sat there and stared.

It was completely silent between them.

...

"Saa...I heard some ice cream factories don't inspect their machines so the ice cream they make could be filled with all sorts of weird stuff," Fuji said as he ate another spoonful of his frozen yogurt.

She gave him a skeptical look.

"…But aren't you eating ice cream too?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, this is frozen yogurt," He replied as if there were a HUGE difference. Well there probably is a big difference but the writer of this story is too ignorant to know it.

"…Right," She replied wanting to get away from this subject as soon as possible, "So when's your next tennis match?"

"The Kantou Region Tournament is coming up this Saturday. We'll get to play against St. Rudolph," Fuji answered, "Yuuta goes to St. Rudolph."

After saying that his smile seemed to have gotten bigger, he seemed to radiate…and maybe even sparkle.

Asami just gave him a weird look.

His expression was kind of creepy, yet some what adorable.

"Um...are you related to Yuuta?" Asami said unsurely, if it was his secret lover or something she would've died. He nodded.

"My brother."

It looked like he was glowing now...

It started to make Asami's eyes burn. She realized that talking to him anymore would be useless. She made a note to herself that the only subjects he seemed to ever talk about was his brother and tennis. It seemed to be the only subjects they could talk about without her getting insulted.

"...I'm going to go home now," She said slowly as she got up and left Fuji alone.

* * *

When Asami got home she took a nice long shower. Sure it had only been two days but it was pretty eventful.

She had gone from barely existing to Fuji, to being rejected, to being like a five year old.

Wonderful.

She got out of the bath tub and dried herself off and made her way to her bed room. On the plus side she had gotten Fuji's number today but only after making up stupid excuses and and having Fuji make fun of her, but it was worth it.

She sat down on her bed and starting combing through her long black hair.

She stared at it.

There were split ends everywhere, she needed to get a hair cut soon. She looked in her mirror nearby and stared at the sullen looking face staring back. Make-up wouldn't hurt either.

She looked at her room wishing that the walls weren't painted white. So boring. The only things that existed in her room was her bed, computer, desk, and a half empty bookcase. Why was it even there in the first place?

She set the comb she was using on her desk. Asami looked over at the poster for the photography convention lying on the it. She would ask Fuji if he wanted to go some other time.

She picked up the phone and dialed Fuji's number.

Right now she just wanted to have a proper conversation. Everyone's been teasing her how much of an idiot she's been lately and she wanted to be taken seriously, especially with a boy.

* * *

Fuji polished his camera lenses and placed his prized camera down gingerly on his desk. He made his way to his master closet which he had successfully transformed into a dark room. He kept his clothes in a bureau.

He absolutely loved his dark room. He could spend hours in it looking over the hundreds of pictures plastered over the wall. Sure, he wished it was a little bigger but he wasn't complaining. There was also a small shelf that held some prizes he had won from photography contests.

He looked over at the photos of his brother, sister, mother, and the scarce photos of his father. His favorite photo was the one where he, Yuuta, Yumiko, and his mother had gone hiking. Yuuta looked like he was about to cry from the large swelling misquito bite on his arm. Fuji had smiled like always, and Yumiko had them both in a tight hug. There father was on a business trip that day.

He heard his phone ringing but he made no hurry to pick it up.

After a few more seconds, he sauntered out of the closet and looked at his cell phone that had stopped ringing.

'_One Missed Call 7:42pm Asami Michiri"_

He looked at his phone for a few seconds.

Normally he wouldn't have called back.

But he had started dialing her number anyway.

* * *

"Syuusuke-kun, can I talk to you?" Narumi asked pulling Fuji out of the crowded before class began.

"Saa…What could Miyako possibly want to do with me?" Fuji asked with his usually pleasant smile plastered on his face. He was hoping to scare his ex away.

She frowned.

"Please don't say it like that Syuusuke-kun," Narumi said, "I wanted to talk to you about Asami-chan."

"What about her?"

"I'm going to be frank," She said in a serious tone, "Asami-chan is and idiot. She's gullible and oblivious. If _you _told her the world was going to explode tomorrow she would start calling up everyone she knew to tell them that she loved them and that she'd hope to see them in heaven."

He chuckled.

"Saa…I got that feeling the first time I talked to her," Fuji said.

"I just want to warn you that someone like you could abuse her, yell at her, insult her, and she'd still think you were the greatest person alive," Narumi said making hand signs, "You are a really nice guy but sometimes you can be really harsh and I know you could probably have a lot of fun teasing her, well because I know I do, but she never seems to take them seriously…just don't take advantage of her."

She took a breath from her ridiculously long sentence.

"Don't contradict yourself, Miyako," Fuji said playfully, "If I were a nice guy I wouldn't take advantage of her, ne?"

"Ah, you're right…"

_RINNGG!!_

And thus classes began and they parted ways.

"I just can't resist teasing her though. It's too much fun."

* * *

**Drabble Drabble Drabble Drabble Drabble**

* * *

"So the lineup for Saturday's match with St. Rudolph is…" Tezuka started but he trailed off as he started at Ryoma, who had a cat.

Cuddled on his head.

"Echizen, why is there a cat on your head?" Tezuka questioned. His face remained stoic and serious though, but his eyebrow moved like a millimeter in a questioning manner.

"Because Karupin loves me," was Echizen's simple reply.

"Set him down," Tezuka commanded, "You can't play tennis with a cat on your head."

"Yadda"

Then Ryoma gave him a look that was like: "I AM THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. I DO WHAT I WANT."

Everyone telepathically agreed that he had a point. Tezuka was appalled that he was being defied. He didn't really show it though. His mouth just kind of twitched somewhat resembling a frown.

"You're picking up the tennis balls with the freshmen later," Tezuka commanded. Ryoma was in agony because he was actually being treated like a freshman and he also felt betrayed by his beloved captain.

"Mada mada dane"


	4. Stealing Clothes

**A/N: Alright for all those TezuFuji fans Chapter 5 will be gearing towards that so be expecting it. I don't believe that canon characters should be rejected for some OC but she's not gonna be completely out of the pictures so deal with it if you have a problem :P**

**I have problems with details and all that stuff, I'll try harder to make it sounds not so...crappy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Growing Into Your Glasses. **

* * *

Asami stood behind the counter of a local convenience store frowning and groaning every few minutes. Her black hair had been loosely tied into a pony tail and the glasses she was wearing were way too big for her and kept falling off of her face.

She had lost her contact this morning, just one, saying 'contacts' would imply that she lost two, which in fact she did not. She dropped _one_ in the bathroom, plain and simple, and she still hasn't been able to find it since.

So that's why she was wearing her ridiculous glasses from middle school.

Why were they big?

Well when she was little her mother decided to save herself some money and tell Asami that when she got bigger she would grow into her glasses. Complete and utter BS. Who 'grows into their glasses'?

"Where are the bananas?"

"Near the soda and bottled water."

"Thanks."

Asami sighed. Apparently, the week before she had promised the old lady across the street that she'd help around with the shop that she owned. The same SATURDAY when the KANTOU REGION TOURNAMENT was going to be held. Why was it so damn convenient that she had to work today?

She was so happy this morning to leave for the tournament before her mother promptly stopped her and asked "Why she was leaving so early for work?" After some bickering and misunderstandings, Asami remembered about her promise.

She could've gone to the kantou region tournament but she decided that ignoring the nice old lady across the street would make her feel a lot guiltier than missing a tennis tournament.

Did she even like tennis?

* * *

"Okay so carry the X…substitute for the Y….the formula for the area of a circle and…" The teacher droned on about math equations, formulas, and the likes. Half the class was already half asleep, the other quarter of the class was texting on the cell phones, the last quarter of the class didn't even attend that day.

Asami was bored out of her mind as she looked over at her ever so happy classmate sitting besides her. His light smile on his face made it so that his eyes were closed for the most part. On rare occasions, people saw that they saw Fuji with his eyes open, it was rumored to be blue which is quite unusual. Then again, it was only unusual until some idiot in the school thought it to be cool to wear colored contacts. Other people started wearing colored contacts and another idiot thought it would be cool to dye your hair all different colors of the rainbow. Nevertheless...

"Ne, Fuji-kun?"

"Hmhmm?"

"Is that how you play tennis?"

"Like what?"

"With your eyes closed."

"Saa…You would've known if you went to the tournament."

"I told you I was working-!"

"Asami, quiet down! Another interruption and it's detention for you," The teacher scolded. Unfortunately or fortunately there was no more chalk to chuck since they replaced the blackboards with white boards over the weekend to the teacher's dismay.

Asami laughed nervously as she ducked into her books. The class didn't pay much attention to anything happening. They could care less. It WAS math class after all.

"What's with the new glasses? Trying to look older?" Fuji asked as he chuckled at the sight of her glasses that looked like they were going to fall off of her face. Actually he wanted to burst out laughing since the beginning of class since she just looked so utterly ridiculous.

She pouted which just resulted in her glasses slipping off. She readjusted them and thought about just taping them to her face or doing something equally as ludicrous.

He gave her a pat on the head using his long reach. She frowned. Why was she being treated like a dog?

She was about to open her mouth to say something before the teacher interrupted her.

"That's it Asami, Detention!"

Ah, wait; she didn't even say anything that time.

"A-ah…Hai…."

Fuji sat there with an extremely amused expression on his face.

'_W__as he expecting this?' _Asami thought. A detention on her reputation would _not _be good. She was vice president of the student council; too many detentions would get her kicked off. She wasn't _too _worried since it didn't seem like anyone really wanted the position. No one had even bothered to run against her last year.

* * *

_RINNGGG!! _

The bell sounded throughout the school signalling the end of last period as students filed out of their classes and headed towards their locker. Fuji headed towards his locker, satisfied with his work today. He tried opening his locker but to no avail. It was probably jammed, but from what? He pulled on it even harder and it finally opened. To Fuji's surprise his locker practically exploded in his face as letters and more letters poured out.

"Saa…The day before Valentine's Day already?" Fuji said as the pink, purple, and red colored envelopes formed a huge pile on the ground. He already knew what was written on them. It always went along the lines of a girl (and the occasional male) asking him to meet him somewhere so that they could confess their feelings to him. Of course, not all of them confessed on Valentine's Day as there wasn't enough time. The confessions went on subsequent days and weeks after Valentine's Day.

It was a surprise to most people that it was an extremely painful time for Fuji. It wasn't exactly a great feeling to make little girls cry, (it was even more uncomfortable when the boys started to break down in front of him). It was fun to tease people, scare them, and make them think that he was the embodiment pf evil, but, like every other human, hurting others made him feel guilty too.

He sighed and looked in his locker. Valentine's Day was always hectic.

He emptied his locker of all the letters and stuffed them into his bag. He paused for a second and looked at his locker. Where were his clothes? Stolen perhaps, he spotted Tezuka nearby and opted to borrow some clothes from him.

Fuji stopped and stared at his friend who in turn was silently staring at his locker. Fuji chuckled.

"Are your clothes gone too?"

"Ah…"

* * *

Asami was relieved that she finally left detention, she headed out the school doors and towards the school gates. A group of girls caught her attention as they waved a cage around excitedly and giggled. Asami heard a small part of their conversation before she decided to break up the group.

"Ahahaha, we have Ryoma-sama's cat!"

"Ano…what exactly are we suppose to do with it?"

"I heard the student council is planning a surprise event tomorrow. It's going to be called Cupid Day. You chase down the guy or girl you like and-"

Asami coughed, "What are you guys doing?"

All three girls glared at her and Asami instinctively took a step back. She regained her composure after a few seconds.

"I'm confiscating that cat," Asami said glaring down at the three girls, taking advantage of the few inches she had on them.

"Why? Some nerd like you wants to be with Ryoma?" one of the girls retorted curtly as she started laughing, "That'll never happen!"

Asami's eye started twitching uncontrollably as she gave a dry laugh.

"As the _3rd year vice-president_, I'm confiscating that cat on that account that pets or animals are not allowed on school grounds," Asami said asserting her authority on the young unsuspecting freshmen, "Failure to do so and I will ban you three from Cupid Day tomorrow."

Ones of the girls mumbled something incoherent under her breath and relunctantly handed over the cat. They all threw her one last glare as they either decided to collectively go home or go home and collectively think of a new plan.

Asami wondered why no one seemed to remember she was on the student council. Then again, mostly everything was accredited to the president more than anyone else.

She set the cage down and let out the cat.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Asami said as she picked up the cat and held it in her arms. It meowed happily as Asami started to pet it but before she could go look for the owner, she heard a voice screaming frantically at her.

"You kidnapped Karupin!" He screamed as he made a mad dash towards the 3rd year and rudely pushed her out of the way as he snatched the cat out of her arms. She was almost knocked off of her feet. The disrespect coming from these freshmen were starting to get _really _annoying. She blinked once or twice before recognizing the freshman as Echizen Ryoma who, even though he was a first year, was fairly popular among her grade. He seemed to be having a "moment" with his cat and she really didn't want to disturb him all that much, he was practically sparkling and glowing. The sunset in the background gave the scene the perfect touch.

She wondered if all the boys on the tennis team lit up like this.

* * *

**A/N: Cupid's Day is taken from a recent episode of Code Geass R2 which I've been watching recently. **

**It looked like such a fun looking event so I decided to steal it and incorporate it into my story. So expect a crazy chapter next update, Tezuka will also be in it, and appear lot more than the other chapters haha. Actually I'm planning moving faster with the story as soon as chapter 6 begins, so be expecting that.**

**Review Please! Flames and criticism will be appreciated.**

* * *


End file.
